Nekomaru Nidai
Nekomaru Nidai (弐大 猫丸 Nidai Nekomaru) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. He has the title of Super High-School Level Coach. Appearance Nidai is a tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black jacket, as well as blue pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. He has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. Personality Nidai is a vigorous, openhearted student who is passionate about supporting athletes but suffers from dyspepsia. He shouts a lot but for his own reasons. He is close to Akane Owari and trains with her a lot. History Pre-Despair Incident ... Island Life of Mutual Killing Nidai became helpful in solving different cases, providing different information when he was about to use the bathroom. At Chapter 2, Nidai and Souda tied up Komaeda to avoid his plans to continue. During Chapter 3, Nekomaru Nidai defends Akane Owari from an attack of Monokuma, and is hospitalized due to the severe injuries he sustained. He returns after the third class trial has finished, shouting on how he came back from hell and spouting different words, but his body was in such a terrible state that Monokuma transferred his mind to a cyborg Also, Robo Nidai gave himself a lot of new random features: #A sleep mode switch at the back of his head/neck. #A radio clock that’s incredibly accurate. Comes with an alarm. #He can dispense drinks from his eyes. Akane and the rest were surprise to see Robo Nidai, and was even joked by Souda that if he can see what's inside of Nidai. He was murdered in the fourth chapter by Gundam Tanaka to avoid starving to death. His remains are used by Kazuichi Souda to create a mini version of himself to cheer up a depressed Akane. Relationships Akane Owari Nekomaru is close to Akane due to their desire to improve themselves physically. She was the most shocked to discover that he was a cyborg and was really depressed about his death. This led Kazuichi Souda to use some of Nekomaru's remains to create a miniature version of himself to cheer her up. Quotes *"My name is Nidai Nekomaru! FROM THE PITS OF HELL I HAVE RETUURNED!!!" *"It is enough to be alive ...don't you think so? If I'm only alive, I can talk with the rest of you ... if I am only alive I can fight again..." Trivia *The events of Chapter 4 and the challenge that comes from starving to death might indicate that Monobear intentionally made Nekomaru a cyborg so someone would kill him. *His voice actor, Hiroki Yasumoto, also voiced Elfman Strauss of Fairy Tail, Germany from Hetalia, Asura from Asura's Wrath, Agil from Sword Art Online and Agni from Black Butler, a guy that also like to shout like Nidai. *Even on his robot form, Nidai possess human features like having a teeth and tongue and changing facial expressions which are very unlikely for robots. *In Chapter 3, Nidai is found massaging Akane, saying he is the "Super High-School Level Chiropractor" Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Male Category:Comatose